I'm so sorry but i love youThis is love
by Rosaliie
Summary: Sakura Haruno, plus connue par son pseudonyme Rosaline est tueuse à gage depuis ses 16 ans. Froide et insensible, elle exécute avec brio chaque mission. Mais lorsqu'elle doit tuer Sasuke Uchiha, PDG de l'entreprise Akatsuki, c'est autre chose… Ces deux être aussi bornés l'un que l'autre arriveront-il à écouter leurs coeur ?


_Titre : I'm so sorry but I love you. /This is love._

_Couple : SasuSaku_

_Genre : Romance/Action_

_Résumé : Sakura Haruno, plus connue par son pseudonyme « Rosaline » est tueuse à gage depuis ses 16 ans. Elle n'a pas d'ami, estimant que l'amitié n'a pas sa place dans ce monde cruel. Froide et insensible, elle exécute avec brio chaque mission. Mais lorsqu'elle doit tuer Sasuke Uchiha, PDG de l'entreprise Akatsuki, c'est autre chose… Ces deux êtres aussi bornés l'un que l'autre arriveront-ils à écouter leurs cœurs ?_

_Note de l'auteur : L'histoire de base n'est pas très originale, je sais. Mais pour une fois, j'avais plein d'inspiration, alors je me suis dis « Pourquoi Pas ? » et je me suis lancée ! J'aime beaucoup écrire du point de vue d'un personnage. Le titre de cette fiction vient de la chanson Lies de Big Bang et This is love de William. Je suis fan de ces chansons :) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en postant une review. Bonne lecture ! ps : Le prochain chapitre de Romantic Letters arrive très bientôt ! Faut juste que je l'écrive lol  
_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… Pitié ! Donne-les moi, tes foutus mais supers canons personnages ! (Surtout Sasuke et Itachi héhé… Et Kakashi aussi tiens… )_

PDV Sakura.

Mon téléphone portable sonna. Une autre mission m'attendait… Une autre personne à assassiner. Mais bizarrement, tuer des gens ne m'atteint pas plus que ça. Vous allez dire que je suis un monstre, que je ne suis pas humaine… Eh bien dites-le, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je décrochai en soupirant.

-Allo ?

- Rosaline ? Nous avons une mission pour toi.

-Très bien, j'écoute… dis-je d'une voix lassée.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, nous pouvons toujours la donner à Saï. Histoire de te donner un peu de repos.

-Non non, c'est bon. C'est juste que c'est la cinquième de ce mois-ci, ça fait beaucoup… Grommelai-je.

-Très bien. Je te donne rendez-vous à dix heures demain matin, dans mon bureau pour les détails. Au revoir.

Le chef raccrocha rapidement, ne me laissant même pas le temps de lui dire « Au revoir ». Il ne disait jamais les détails des missions au téléphone, cela était bien trop dangereux. Je regardai ma montre, il était déjà vingt-deux heures. Je décidai de me coucher tôt, étant fatiguée ces temps-ci. La cause était sûrement le trop plein de missions que j'exécutai. Il y en avait beaucoup en ce moment. Tuer des gens à temps plein demande non seulement un entraînement physique quotidien, mais aussi une force mentale extraordinaire. Même pour moi.

Rosaline était mon nom de code. Hors de question de prendre mon vrai nom pour exercer un travail comme celui-ci. Je serai morte depuis longtemps, sinon.

Une fois prête à me coucher, j'allai dans la cuisine de mon appartement. Chaque année, à partir du premier décembre, je faisai un croix dans le calendrier. Aujourd'hui, je cochai le vingt-trois. Dans deux jours, Noël me rappellera une fois de plus que je suis seule et que mon existence ne rime à rien, à part tuer des innocents.

Le lendemain, j'étais déjà prête à partir à neuf heures et demi. Le chef sera content : je ne serais pas en retard, pour une fois. Je fermai à clé mon appartement, et descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble. J'habitai en plein centre ville de Tokyo, ce qui était assez pratique. Je décidai de me rendre au bureau du chef à pied, ce n'était pas très loin. Mais au fur et à mesure des pas que je faisai, ma bonne humeur disparaissait. Etait-ce à cause de l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la ville, ou à cause de savoir que je ne passerais pas Noël tranquillement en mangeant un plat de nouilles ? Un peu des deux, sûrement.

Me voilà arrivée devant le bureau du chef. J'entre, et reconnaît Naruto. Il tient l'accueil du bureau du chef, mais aussi le magasin de vêtements, car le boss travaille juste au-dessus d'un commerce, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Je connaissais Naruto juste de vue. Il avait l'air gentil, mais aussi difficile à tenir en place. D'après les rumeurs, il cache de lourds secrets et un passé quasi inexistant. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les bruits qui courent, heureusement pour lui.

-Bonjour ! Rosaline, c'est ça ? Tu es pile à l'heure pour une fois ! Vas-y, le boss est à son bureau ! Tu connais le chemin !

Une vraie pile électrique, je vous dis ! Je n'ai même pas pu en placer une… Toujours de bonne humeur, avec un sourire éclatant en plus… Mais le pire est que sa bonne humeur est contagieuse, je me surprends à sourire un jour de décembre… De mieux en mieux ma vieille !

Une fois avoir passé l'accueil, je remets mon masque froid et impassible habituel. Je crois que c'est une sorte de soulagement de savoir qu'on ne peut pas deviner ce que je pense.

Je gravis lentement les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau. J'ai toujours eu une sorte d'appréhension avant de le voir.

Je frappai à sa porte, et entendis un « Entre Rosaline ! ». J'ouvris la porte, et vis le boss assis à son bureau, comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour Chef.

-Bonjour Rosaline ! Viens t'asseoir. Me proposa t-il.

Le chef était un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année. Je le connais depuis mes débuts dans cette organisation. Je ne me suis jamais disputée avec lui, et je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas, d'ailleurs. Il a toujours été gentil avec tout le monde, mais je sais qu'il possède une certaine autorité.

- Cette fois, tu vas devoir éliminer Uchiha Sasuke. C'est le PDG de l'entreprise Akatsuki. Tu l'as sûrement déjà vu dans le journal ou à la télévision. Dit-il en me montrant une photo.

-Mmh… Oui, cet homme me dit quelque chose…

Pff… Sûrement un gosse de riche. N'empêche qu'il n'est pas laid.

-Tu vas devoir jouer son assistante. Continua le boss. Tu pourras le tuer lorsque vous serez seuls dans son bureau, par exemple, ou une occasion semblable. L'important est que tu dois l'éliminer impérativement avant le 31 décembre. Tout le reste est dans cette enveloppe. Ce n'est pas la peine de te déguiser pour cette affaire. Je compte sur toi.

-Compris. A plus tard Chef. Dis-je en m'emparant de l'enveloppe.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Au fait ! Lança mon patron.

-Oui ?

-Tu commences à quinze heures en tant qu'assistante d'Uchiha.

-Pas de problème. Au revoir.

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, je réfléchissais. Comment se fait-il que je puisse garder mon apparence normale dans cette affaire ? N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Avoir des cheveux roses n'était pas vraiment discret, ni banal. Le boss me cache quelque chose. Je sentais que ce ne serait pas qu'une mission normale.

Je décidai de rentrer à mon appartement pour ouvrir l'enveloppe tranquillement. Sur le chemin, je remarquais une petite fille brune d'environ 6 ans, en compagnie de sa maman.

-Dis maman, je pourrais voir papa à Noël ? S'il te plaît !

-Ma chérie, tu sais bien que ton père n'est plus là, maintenant… Il est au ciel, désormais.

-Ca veut dire quoi « Au ciel » maman ?

- Viens ma puce, on va acheter un sapin !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. L'ignorance des enfants à cet âge devenait pathétique. A son âge, j'étais déjà... Mh. Il vaut mieux ne pas penser à ça pour l'instant.

J'étais arrivée à mon appartement. Mon impatience grandissait. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et tombait sur une lettre du chef à mon intention.

« Rosaline, je ne cherche pas à te cacher que cet mission est plus importante que les autres.

Si tu reçois un appel de ma part t'ordonnant de faire quelque chose, tu devras impérativement m'écouter.

Tu peux choisir avec quoi tu exécuteras ta mission. »

Avec quoi allais-je tuer Uchiha ? Le poison me tente bien, mais je m'en étais déjà servi pour la mission précédente. Il fallait bien varier un peu. Le flingue était trop classique à mon goût, et pas très pratique à transporter étant donné que je serais en tailleur, couverture oblige. J'obtai finalement pour le poignard. J'essayerai de ne pas mettre de sang partout, cette fois. Je continuai à lire la lettre.

« Je veux absolument qu'à la fin de cette affaire, tu me fasses un compte-rendu.

Tue-le simplement. Surtout pas de sentiment pour cette mission. Bonne chance.

Ps : Tu trouveras dans le fond de l'enveloppe une carte te permettant d'accéder au bureau que tu partages avec Uchiha. »

Super ! Je partagerai un bureau avec lui… Enfin, ce sera plus facile pour le tuer. Mais ce qu'a dit le chef « Surtout pas de sentiment » me trouble. Il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse en mission, pourtant… Maintenant que j'y pense, cela est assez étrange que des personnes travaillent encore à la période de Noël. Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème.

Il est quinze heures, et me voila devant l'Akatsuki corporation. Souviens toi Sakura. Simple, Rapide et Efficace. Après une petite minute de méditation, je me décide à y entrer.

Les murs sont gris clairs, et le comptoir de l'accueil est noir et doré. Plus jeune, j'aurai adoré travailler dans un luxe tel que celui-ci. Mais malheureusement... Une jeune femme brune coiffée de deux macarons semble tenir l'accueil. Je me dirige vers elle.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui, je suis la nouvelle assistante de .

-Oh ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Cela faisait bien deux minutes que j'arpentais les couloirs en compagnie de la secrétaire aux chignons, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Sûrement le bureau d'Uchiha. Elle frappa à sa porte. J'entendis un vague "Entrez". Je me retournais pour interroger la secrétaire, mais elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon poignard, étant légèrement anxieuse. Lorsque je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'ouvrit soudainement.

Je fis connaissance avec deux orbes noirs, qui, sans le savoir, me mèneront au paradis...

_Voila, Voila ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce premier chapitre n'est pas trop court. Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre de 'Romantic Letters'. Bisous !  
_


End file.
